Benutzer Blog:Noooi/Starke Frauen
thumb|center|700px Ansichten wie "Männer verdienen das Geld und Frauen bleiben zu Hause" oder "Männer sind Frauen übergeordnet" dominierten die gesamte Weltauffassung. Jahrhundertelang wurde akzeptiert, dass der Mann über der Frau steht, doch wo dieses Verständnis einst selbstverständlich war, wird es in unserem heutigen Zeitalter (zumindest im westlichen Teil dieser Erde) hinfällig. Wir leben in einer Zeit, in der sich Frauen dem traditionellen Bild, das ihnen von Beginn an auferlegt wurde, widersetzen. Dies reicht zurück in die 1800er, in welchen Frauen erstmals gegen das Patriarchat und für Gleichberechtigung vorgingen. Immer mehr Stimmen wurden lauter, denn gegen die automatische Eingliederung in die Geschlechterrollen sollte vorgegangen werden. Die passive, emotionale, schwache und abhängige Frau war für das Kind und den Haushalt vorgesehen, wohingegen der unabhängige und starke Mann das Brot für die Familie verdiente. Emanzipation hat so vieles geschafft, sie ermöglicht eine Welt, in der die Frau nicht länger im Schatten des Mannes stehen muss, sie sorgt für Gleichheit und Respekt. Auch in der Entertainment-Industrie werden immer verstärkt toughe Frauen als die zentralen Hauptfiguren besetzt. Sie werden zu Leitfiguren und Aufrührerinnen, manipulieren und lügen und zeigen, dass sie auch anders als nett und adrett können. Sie stehen mittlerweile legendären Medienfiguren des anderen Geschlechts in nichts nach. Folgende Frauen reichen ihren männlichen Kollegen allemal das Wasser: Vorsicht, Spoiler! left|thumb|left|700px left|200px Die Trilogie [[w:c:de.dietributevonpanem:Die_Tribute_von_Panem_Wiki|'"Tribute von Panem"']] ist ein wahrer Erfolg. Nicht ganz unbeteiligt an ihm ist die Protagonistin Katniss Everdeen, die sich durch ihre rebellische Natur ihren Widersachern widersetzt, einen Massenaufstand verursacht und als Spotttölpel anführt. Katniss ist von Anfang an eine starke Frau, denn sie übernimmt die Rolle ihres toten Vaters und ihrer labilen Mutter, schafft das Brot (oder auch die Kaninchen ;)) für ihre Familie herbei und stellt sich freiwillig den tödlichen Kämpfen, die sie sich nicht gewinnen sieht aber doch keine Schwäche vor anderen zeigt. Es geht noch weiter: Durch ihre Geschicktheit und Intelligenz, ihren Mut und ihren Wohlwollen schafft sie es, aus einer Arena, in der sich 24 Tribute gegenseitig abschlachten müssen, als Sieger herauszugehen. Wie tough ist das? Die traditionellen Rollen, in der der Mann stark und die Frau schwach ist, scheinen vertauscht zu sein, denn der männliche Protagonist Peeta Mellark ist ihr in nichts überlegen (Malen und Backen seien ausgenommen). Katniss weiß was sie will, eine Marionette in dem Puppentheater des Kapitols zu sein gehört wahrlich nicht dazu. So sieht sie sich nicht hilflos der tyrannischen Führung ausgeliefert, sondern trotzt ihr, stets um die härteren Rückschläge bewusst, mit denen das Kapitol, insbesondere Präsident Snow, ihr antwortet. Katniss übernimmt die Leitposition, boxt ihren Leidensgenossen und sich selbst aus dieser misslichen Lage, findet Anhänger, die sie verehren und unterstützen, bis zuletzt der Einmarsch ins verhasste Kapitol vor der Tür steht. Ihr Starrsinn und nicht zuletzt ihr Bogen machen sie zu einer echten starken Frau! Noch mehr toughe Damen in Tribute von Panem: Alma Coin, Johanna Mason, Rue left left|250px Die Frau des Präsidenten ist nur ein schmuckes Beiwerk, das im Hintergrund ihres Mannes posiert? Hah! Nicht mit Claire Underwood, denn sie zeigt in [[w:c:de.house-of-cards:House_of_Cards_Wikia|'"House of Cards"']], dass sie ihre eigenen Interessen nie aus den Augen verliert, sich für sie einsetzt und diese nicht für das Wohl ihres machtbesessenen und skrupellosen Mannes hinten anstellt. Als moderne Lady Macbeth, ist sie die treibende Kraft in ihrer Ehe mit Frank, dem sie am meisten Paroli bieten kann. Die Machenschaften ihres Mannes, der für sein Ziele über Leichen geht, unterstützt sie in den meisten Fällen (ganz nach der Tagline "Hinter jedem starken Mann, steht eine noch stärkere Frau"), insofern sie mit ihren eigenen Plänen vereinbar sind. Sie stellt sich als entschlossen, unabhängig, manipulativ und gefühlskalt heraus, die nicht im Schatten ihres Mannes mit der höchsten Position in Amerika lebt. Schon eine Leistung, oder nicht? Weitere starke Frauen in House of Cards: Zoe Barnes, Linda Vasquez, Catherine Durant left thumb|left|220px Die böse, böse Fee, die Dornröschen verflucht und sie in einen tiefen Schlaf fallen lässt, hat so manchem Kind die Sorgenfalte ins Gesicht getrieben. Aber ruhig Blut! Dank des Prinzen, der die Prinzessin wach küsst, ist der Fluch gebrochen, die Prinzessin befreit und die verdammte Fee besiegt. Disney ist dafür bekannt, dass Charaktere in die für sie vorhergesehene Geschlechterrolle gepackt werden, so aber nicht bei [[w:c:de.moviepedia:Maleficent_-_Die_dunkle_Fee|'Maleficent - Die dunkle Fee']]. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Neuinterpretation des Märchens, in der Dornröschen in einer neuen Perspektive gezeigt wird. Maleficent ist die stärkste Fee im Reich der Moore. Unter ihrer Anleitung wird das Reich verteidigt und Eindringlinge vernichtet. Aufgrund ihrer mächtigen Stellung, will der König ihren Tod. Der Erfolg über Maleficent wird mit dem Thron belohnt. Dies kann allerdings nur hinterrücks erreicht werden, denn Stefan, einem Menschenjungen, dem Maleficent ihr Reich und ihr Herz zugänglich machte, begeht einen bitterbösen Verrat. Ihre Liebe nutzt er aus, um König zu werden. Wie gemein! Von ihrem besten Freund verraten und um ihre Flügel bestohlen, sinnt sie auf Rache. Maleficent ernennt sich zur Königin der Moore, ummauert ihr Reich und verschließt ihr Herz. Sie zeigt, dass sie kein hilfloses Wesen ist, das sich in ihrem Schicksal ergibt. Wie in Dornröschen wird die Prinzessin mit einem Fluch belegt, den nur die wahre Liebe durchbrechen kann. Wem Böses widerfährt, wird zum Bösen. Maleficent wandelt sich vom glücklichen, lebensfrohen Mädchen zur düsteren und verbitterten Frau. Dass sie aber Erfüllung und Frieden in der Tochter des verhassten Königs findet, ihre Fehler erkennt und wiedergutzumachen versucht, zeugt von ihre Stärke. Ein Ende bereitet sie auch dem König, denn das war schon längst fällig. Ihre wahren mütterlichen Gefühle, die sie für die Prinzessin hegt, beenden den Fluch und zeigen, dass nicht allein die Romantik Berge versetzen kann. Einige andere starke Disney-Ladies: Elsa aus Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverforen, Rapunzel aus Rapunzel - Neu verföhnt left thumb|left|220px Vom häuslichen Opfer der Gewalt zu einer willensstarken Mitstreiterin gegen die Zombies. Carol Peletier durchlebt in [[w:c:de.thewalkingdeadtv:The_Walking_Dead_(TV)_Wiki|'"The Walking Dead"']] eine große Entwicklung, die sich ab der dritten Staffel zu zeigen beginnt. Die einst unterwürfige und misshandelte Hausfrau wächst zu einer unnachgiebigen, einfallsreichen und abgehärteten Kämpferin heran. In Staffel eins und Staffel zwei ist Carol eine graue Maus, die im Schatten von anderen lebt. Sie ist die typische Hausfrau, die sich mit Dingen wie Kochen und Putzen beschäftigt, vom Schießen und Kämpfen keine Ahnung hat und deswegen das perfekte nächste Opfer in einer Welt voller Zombies darstellt. Das muss sich ändern! Die neue Carol weiß über Schießen, Kämpfen und Töten Bescheid und stellt sich ihnen ohne Probleme. So trifft sie fragwürdige Entscheidungen, die dazu führen, dass sie von der Gruppe fortgeschickt wird. Verbannt und verachtet, Carol ist auf sich alleine gestellt, doch es hindert sie nicht daran, ihren Freunden bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zu helfen und sie vor dem Tod zu bewahren. Gepriesen sei die Heldin! Noch mehr Kämpferinnen gegen die Zombies aus The Walking Dead: Michonne, Maggie Greene, Beth Greene left thumb|left|206px Eine Kämpferin steckt auch in Daenerys Targaryen aus "The Game of Thrones". Bei dieser Figur macht sich ebenfalls eine große Entwicklung deutlich. Dass Männer übermächtig in "The Game of Thrones“ erscheinen, sie dominant und gewaltbereit auftreten und Frauen herhalten müssen, wenn dem Mann nach ruppigen Sex ist, spricht gegen die Gleichstellung und für das Patriarchat. Aber hey! In Westeros herrscht das Mittelalter, dies muss auch nachvollziehbar dargestellt werden. Auch Daenerys muss sich anfänglichen Härten stellen, unter der Fuchtel ihres machtgierigen Bruders Viserys ist sie verängstigt und schüchtern. Dass dieser sie für eine Armee an den Barbaren Khal Drogo verkauft, ist auch nicht weiter erstaunlich und ungeheuerlich, eine Sache die sich eine Frau stellen und annehmen muss. Neue Wege eröffnen sich ihr, denn mit der Zeit findet sie durch ihre Rolle als Frau des Khals Selbstbewusstsein. Ihrem Bruder bietet sie die Stirn und macht klar, dass sie nicht länger das gehorsame und unterwürfige Mädchen ist. Sein Tod ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass die Zeiten, an denen Daenerys an andere gebunden war, endgültig vorbei sind, alte Fesseln von ihr abfallen und es zu neuen gar nicht mehr kommt. Daenerys emanzipiert sich zu einer starken aber stets einfühlsamen Kämpferin. Sie zeigt, dass Machtstreben und Wohlwollen vereinbar sind und hebt sich so von ihren männlichen Konkurrenten ab, die ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste den Thron an sich reißen wollen. Dass Daenerys von vornherein Potential als Anführerin hatte und nicht nur durch den Verdienst ihres mächtigen Ehemanns, macht sich an seinem Tod fest. Denn mit Drogos Tod ist sie auf sich alleine gestellt, mit wenigen verbliebenen Anhängern muss sie sich als weibliches Oberhaupt des Khalasars beweisen. Gesagt getan! Sie findet Anerkennung und neuen Beistand. Gerechtigkeit ist für sie das höchste Maß, für das sie geliebt und verehrt wird. Die Figur in Daenerys Targaryen kritisiert die vorherrschenden Umstände. Sie zeigt, dass Frauen trotz zugeschriebener schwacher Position in der Lage sind Macht auszuüben, dass es richtig ist eine Frau als Anführerin zu haben und dass man sie auf dem Thron sehen und haben will. Daenerys for Queen! Valar Morghulis! Weitere mächtige Frauen aus Game of Thrones: Olenna Rothweyn, Arya Stark, Brienne thumb|260px|'Cause I'm a Supergirl Das Erzählmuster, in denen Frauen hübsch, loyal und unterwürfig porträtiert werden oder als hilfloses Opfer von dem männlichen Helden gerettet werden müssen, wird auf den Kopf gestellt. Wir werden sicherlich in der Zukunft weiteren starken Frauenrollen begegnen, denn: Haben diese Powerfrauen nicht auch euer Herz im Sturm erobert? Wir wollen mehr davon! 'Haben wir eine besonders starke Frau vergessen? Ideen sofort in die Kommentare! Und: Wer ist euer Favorit von den genannten Frauen? ' Starke_Frauen Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News